Streptococcus are gram (+) bacteria that are differentiated by group specific carbohydrate antigens A through O found on their cell surface. Streptococcus groups are further distinguished by type-specific capsular polysaccharide antigens. Several serotypes have been identified for the Group B streptococcus (GBS): Ia, Ib, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII and VIII. GBS also contains antigenic proteins known as “C-proteins” (alpha, beta, gamma and delta), some of which have been cloned.
Although GBS is a common component of the normal human vaginal and colonic flora this pathogen has long been recognized as a major cause of neonatal sepsis and meningitis, late-onset meningitis in infants, postpartum endometritis as well as mastitis in dairy herds. Expectant mothers exposed to GBS are at risk of postpartum infection and may transfer the infection to their baby as the child passes through the birth canal. Although the organism is sensitive to antibiotics, the high attack rate and rapid onset of sepsis in neonates and meningitis in infants results in high morbidity and mortality.
To find a vaccine that will protect individuals from GBS infection, researches have turned to the type-specific antigens. Unfortunately these polysaccharides have proven to be poorly immunogenic in humans and are restricted to the particular serotype from which the polysaccharide originates. Further, capsular polysaccharide elicit a T cell independent response i.e. no IgG production. Consequently capsular polysaccharide antigens are unsuitable as a vaccine component for protection against GBS infection.
Others have focused on the C-protein beta antigen which demonstrated immunogenic properties in mice and rabbit models. This protein was found to be unsuitable as a human vaccine because of its undesirable property of interacting with high affinity and in a non-immunogenic manner with the Fc region of human IgA. The C-protein alpha antigen is rare in type III serotypes of GBS which is the serotype responsible for most GBS mediated conditions and is therefore of little use as a vaccine component.
Therefore there remains an unmet need for GBS antigens that may be used as vaccine components for the prophylaxis and/or therapy of GBS infection.